In an enterprise, a collection of technologies and services forms a middleware framework to enable integration of systems and applications across the enterprise. Integration testing requires information about the end systems such as a source system and a destination system, and list of steps to perform the integration testing. Typically, to perform an integration testing, the source system and the destination system are required to be working or in live mode. When an issue or problem is reported in the integrated systems, it is challenging to replicate the issue by setting up and configuring the source system and the destination system as they were in the live production landscape when the issue occurred. In some scenarios, time taken to replicate the issue may span for a few days. Therefore, it is challenging to perform integration testing quickly and efficiently.